My Baby
by moosmiles
Summary: Ashley and Carlos find an abandoned baby. AC
1. Friday Afternoons

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

1. **Friday Afternoons . . .**

Carlos and Ashley walked to the Youth Center after school.

"Look, just because we were paired up for a married couple in Home Education does not mean I do all the dirty work!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Okay, just calm down, Ashley," Carlos sighed. She had whined about it all day and he was sick of it. They heard faint cries behind the opened door of the Youth Center.

"What . . ." Ashley started. Carlos kneeled down and picked up a basket with a yellow and green checkered pattern on the blanket and a yellow in the basket and green checkered patterned baby bag placed next to the basket. Ashley pulled the blanket away from the basket and inside was a crying baby in a yellow shirt and green overalls. Ashley placed the blanket on her shoulder and lifted the baby into her arms. "Carlos," she sighed sadly. Carlos smiled. The baby stopped crying and Ashley cradled it in her arms.

"Let's go inside, Ash'," Carlos said, picking up the basket and bag. Ashley smiled and they walked inside. Cassie, Justin, and T.J. sat at a table together.

"Ashley! Carlos! Over here!" Cassie called, waving to them. Ashley and Carlos walked over to the table.

"Whoa! You two took the project to a whole new step!" Justin exclaimed.

"No, we found the baby outside between the door and wall," Carlos said.

"What?" T.J. said, thinking the baby was squished between a closed door and wall.

"The door was open. Besides Katherine Hilliard and Tommy Oliver had a baby in their project, so why not us?" Ashley said and the baby softly cried. "Oh, it's okay. Shhh. It's okay." Ashley placed the baby on her shoulder and danced around the table.

"Ash, is it a boy or girl?" Cassie asked.

"We didn't check," Ashley said. "Carlos, look for the baby mat."  
"Do we have to do this here?" Carlos groaned. Ashley gave him 'the look'. "I mean, Justin is still young!" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I said get out the mat or drop and give me twenty!" Ashley said in a demanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Carlos said and rummaged through the baby bag. He pulled out the mat and put it on the table. Ashley put the baby on it. "You do it!" Ashley sighed and undid the diaper.

"It's a boy!" Ashley squealed and changed the baby's diaper. She handed Carlos the dirty diaper. He put it in the garbage can.

"He's so cute!" Cassie cooed.

"I know," Justin said.

"Aw!" T.J. said.

"Hey kiddo," Carlos cooed.

"Hi angel," Ashley cooed.

"What are you gonna call him?" Cassie, T.J., and Justin asked together. Ashley and Carlos looked at each other.

"You name him," Carlos said.

"Ookkaayyy... how about... um... James," Ashley said.

"James what?" Cassie asked.

"James Stefan Vallerte," Ashley said.

"I like that," Carlos said. Ashley picked up James and she and Carlos sat down. Carlos shoved the mat into the baby bag.

"Can I hold him?" Justin asked.

"Okay," Ashley said un-willingly. She helped Justin hold James. "Watch his head! Watch his head!"

"He's so cute," Justin said.

"Ya know what?" Cassie asked.

"What?" T.J. asked.

"James kinda looks like Ashley and Carlos," Cassie said. "Carlos's eyes, nose, arms, and legs, Ashley's skin tone, chin, feet, and hands, and he's wearing green and yellow."

"He does look like them," Justin said.

"Are you sure he isn't yours?" T.J. asked.

"Pretty sure," Carlos said.

"Do you see my figure lost?" Ashley asked. "No! Did I have this kid? No! Did I find him with Carlos? Yes!" Carlos took James.

"You wanna go home?" Carlos asked Ashley.

"Yeah," Ashley sighed, getting up and grabbed the baby bag. Carlos wrapped James in the blanket and gently set him in the basket. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay," T.J. said.

"Bye," Justin said.

"See ya!" Cassie said. Carlos and Ashley left with James.


	2. Telling Mom and Dad

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

2. **Telling Mom and Dad...**

Ashley and Carlos stopped outside of the Hammond house.

"What do we do, Carlos?" Ashley asked quietly.

"We tell them," Carlos said in reply quietly. Ashley took out her keys, unlocked the front door, and they walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Mom! Dad!" Ashley called.

"Can I use the phone?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, let me take James then," Ashley said, setting the baby bag and her backpack on the ground. Carlos held the basket out to Ashley. She took it and went into the den. Carlos called his parents and hung up. "What'd they say?"

"They're on their way," Carlos said and the doorbell rang. Carlos answered it and let his parents inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Ashley called again her parents again.

"Carlos..." his father started. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond came downstairs.

"Dad, wait for the Hammonds to..."

"They're here, Carlos," Ashley said. "You four may want to sit down."

"Ashley..." her mother started.

"Mrs. Hammond, I assure you nothing bad has happened to Ashley, I think," Carlos said. The four parents sat down. Ashley gently picked James up out of the basket and stood up, directing James to the parents.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Vallerte, this is James Stefan Vallerte," Ashley said.

"Ashley Miranda Hammond!" her father exclaimed. Carlos stood next to her and took her loosely hanging hand.

"Mr. Hammond, we did nothing wrong!" Carlos defended his best friend and himself.

"Then where did he come from, Carlos Jose Vallerte?" his mother asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"He was behind the opened door at the Youth Center," Ashley said. Carlos looked in her eyes and saw the tears on the rims of each eyelid.

"Ashley, you and Carlos can't support a child!" Her father exclaimed.

"Carlos, you know better then to pick up children off the streets!" Carlos's father shouted. Ashley looked horrified at the adults. She let go of Carlos's hand, pushed James into his arms, and ran upstairs to her room, crying.

"Ashley!" Carlos called after her. He turned to the adults and started to yell at them harshly, "You four went too far! You have no right to tell us what to do with James! Or that we can't support him! Ashley and I can do this! And what would have happened if we left James there? He would have died! Ashley and I made a decision! We just wanted to tell you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go after Ashley, because of you four!" Carlos ran upstairs to Ashley's room with James in his arms. He knocked on her door. "Ashley?" He opened it and walked inside. He laid next to her. "Hey, don't cry, Sweetie." Ashley turned to him, her face and eyes were bright red from crying.

"Oh, Carlos," Ashley whispered, tears dare continue to fall down her cheeks.

"Shhh," he whispered, wiping her tears away, "Don't cry, Ash." She stopped crying and smiled.

"I like the newer Carlos," Ashley whispered.

"You know what?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"So do I," Carlos whispered. James yawned. Ashley and Carlos laughed a little. "Looks like someone's tired." Carlos covered his mouth with his hand, so Ashley didn't see him yawn too. She yawned after him.

"Looks like we're all tired," she whispered. Carlos smiled at her. He put his left arm around Ashley and held James in his right arm. The three fell asleep together on her yellow sheeted bed.


	3. Morning

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

3. **Morning...**

Carlos stirred and opened his eyes when he heard a cry. Ashley opened her eyes, also hearing a cry. They sat up and Ashley took James from Carlos.

"'Morning James," Ashley said, cradling James in her arms. He stopped crying. Carlos and Ashley walked downstairs together with James. Carlos picked up the baby bag off the foyer floor and joined Ashley in the kitchen. He pulled out the mat and she changed James's diaper. After she threw it out, they searched for baby formula. "Where is it?" Carlos grabbed out a container of powder and an empty bottle.

"Got it!" Carlos said with enthusiasm and sighed, "What now?"

"Read the instruction, Carlos!" Ashley said.

"Right!" He looked at the can. "Okay." He opened the can and put two spoonfuls of the powder in the bottle. He turned on the faucet, put water in the bottle, and started shaking it without the lid. The formula went everywhere.

"Carlos!" Ashley exclaimed and James started crying. "No, James, not now. Carlos, pick up this mess and I'll make a new bottle." Carlos grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up. Ashley stalked over to the counter, but fell on the spilled formula. "Carlos!"

"Sorry, Ash, I didn't get over there yet," Carlos said. Ashley growled angrily and got up. She made the formula properly and Carlos cleaned up.

Twenty minutes later...

Ashley was finishing her toast while Carlos played with James. Ashley put her plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Ashley said.

"Okay, Mama!" Carlos said.

"Whatever, Dada!" Ashley called behind her as she walked to her bathroom upstairs. She stripped and took a shower for ten minutes.

Ashley got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped her yellow towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She changed into a white bra, yellow halter top, green knee high skirt, and green and yellow checkered thongs. She walked down stairs to see Carlos bouncing James on his knee.

"You look nice," Carlos said.

"Thanks. Hey, you wanna go see Cassie, T.J., and Justin?" Ashley asked.

"Do I really get a choice?" Carlos asked.

"Hmmm... No!" Ashley said. Carlos laughed.

"Then I'd love to go!" he said. She grabbed her green and yellow checkered jean jacket and purse, he grabbed the baby bag and James, and they walked to the Surf Sport.


	4. I Love You

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

4. **I Love You...**

Ashley and Carlos walked into the Youth Center with James.

"Cassie! T.J.! Justin!" Ashley waved to her friends. Cassie waved back. T.J. motioned for them to join them at the table. Bulk got in Ashley's path. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You walkin' my way, Baby!" Bulk said.

"No, my boyfriend's," Ashley said, waving to T.J. T.J. glared at Bulk. He moved for her. She continued walking. "Thank you."  
"No problem, Ashley," T.J. said.

"Sunshine, I think James wants you," Carlos said. Ashley took James.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you, James?" Ashley cooed James. She kissed his forehead.

"Hey Ashley, you wanna come with me to get some drinks?" Cassie asked.

"Sure," Ashley said. The two girls walked to the bar with James in Ashley's arms.

"She's a great mom," Carlos said to the guys, staring at Ashley.

"I'm sure she is," T.J. agreed. He and Justin stifled their laughter.

"And look at that butt!" Carlos said, staring at Ashley's butt. Justin and T.J. burst out with laughter. "What?"

"You are so crushing on Ashley!" T.J. laughed.

"No I'm not!" Carlos denied.

"Don't be in denial, Carlos," Justin said.

"Sometimes I really hate how smart you are," Carlos said. Ashley and Cassie came back. Cassie frowning and Ashley looking like she would cry as she held James close to her chest. "Ashley, what's wrong?"  
"Someone's after James," Ashley said and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ashley," Carlos said, hugging her and trying not to crush James. When he pulled away Ashley was still crying. "Sunshine, please. If you cry it's like a storm on a sunny day." Cassie took James.

"That was so cheesy, Carlos," Ashley said, stepping closer to him.

"Well, things become cheesy when it comes to love, Ashley," Carlos said stepping closer to her.

"Love?" Ashley questioned.

"I am madly in love with you, Ashley Miranda Hammond," Carlos said.

"I am also madly in love with you, Carlos Jose Vallerte," Ashley said. He pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed back. When they pulled apart James giggled. "And I am madly in love with you, James Stefan Vallerte." She took James in her arms. James looked at Ashley cluelessly. The five friends laughed.


	5. Threat 1

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

5. **Threat #1...**

Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, T.J., and Justin teleport to the Power Chamber with James.

"Dimitra, someone's after James," Ashley said.

"Who is James?" Dimitra asked the yellow ranger.

"Dimitra, this is Ashley and my son James Stefan Vallerte," Carlos said, gesturing to the baby in Ashley's arms.

"Aye, aye, aye! Ashley and Carlos's son!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Calm down, Alpha. I never got pregnant, I just... well we adopted him," Ashley said.

"Congratulations, Ashley, Carlos, on James. Now who would be after James?" Dimirta asked.

"Maybe it's a goon of Divatox," T.J. guessed.

"No it couldn't be. Lt. Stone told Ashley and me that a gang came by yesterday to kill James," Cassie said.

"A gang?" Justin questioned.

"Yeah. So, Dimitra, what do we do?" Ashley asked tears in her eyes.

"Talk to your parents," Dimitra said.

Ashley and Carlos stood outside the Hammond house, Ashley in tears as she held James. Carlos unlocked the doors with Ashley's keys.

"C'mon Babe," Carlos said as they walked in.

"Ashley, darling!" her mother called, walking downstairs. She saw the tears falling down her daughter's face and ran to her and Carlos. "What happened?"  
"A gang killed James's biological parents and have threatened his death," Carlos explained.

"Oh my Lord," Mrs. Hammond said and hugged Ashley.

"Mommy, we're squishing James," Ashley said. Her mother backed away.

"Sorry, James," Mrs. Hammond said and kissed the baby in her daughter's arms. "Are you two sure about adopting him? I mean this is dangerous."

"Mom, we're sure," Ashley said. Carlos wrapped an arm around Ashley.

"Very sure, Mrs. Hammond," Carlos said.

"Call me Clair, Carlos," Mrs. Hammond said.

"If you want... Clair," Carlos said.

"You two are weird," Ashley said, walking upstairs to her room to cry more.

"Ashley!" Carlos called after her, chasing her. "Ashley, darling, wait!" He walked into their room. "Ashley," he sighed. Ashley had put James in his crib and was holding herself as she cried. She turned to him. He outstretched his arms and she ran into his embrace. They held each other as she cried. "I know, Ashley. I know."

"Carlos, our son could die and you don't care," Ashley cried, pushing away. He pulled her back into his arm.

"No, I do care about that. I care about the rangers, I care about the project, I care that a gang is after our son, but mostly I care that I might lose James and if I lose James I lose you," Carlos said. "This thing is ripping you from the inside out... little by little... bit by bit... I know because that's what's happening to me, Ashley." She looked up at him. He kissed her cheek. "I love you and James more than anything in the whole universe and I will be able to protect you, even if it means dieing for you and James. Ashley, you and James are my entire life now and always will be."

"Really?" Ashley asked, looking up at him.

"Really," Carlos assured and they leaned in for a kiss, but something broke them apart when an object was thrown into window. Ashley screamed as Carlos pushed to her ground, he grabbed James, and fell next to Ashley.

"What was that?" Ashley asked and choked on some smoke. Carlos sniffed the air.

"It's fire," Carlos said. Ashley screamed again and he got up, pulling her with him. They ran out of the house and found her parents outside already.

"Ashley, Carlos, James!" Mr. Hammond called them.

"Are you three alright?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"We're fine," Ashley said and coughed a little.

"Ashley's having a few problems breathing," Carlos said. Cassie, T.J., and Justin ran to the front lawn.

"I called the police, Mr. Hammond," Cassie said.

"Thank you, Cassie," Mr. Hammond said. Ashley coughed.

"Ashley, you okay?" Justin asked.

"I can't stand smoke," Ashley said between coughs. Carlos gave James to T.J. and helped Ashley stand.

An ambulance, two police cars, and two fire trucks pulled up. A paramedic came to the group.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"My daughter, her boyfriend, and son, my wife, and I were all in the fire, but my daughter's the only one with problems," Mr. Hammond said. James started crying.

"James," Ashley coughed, "My baby."

"Don't worry, Ash, we've got him," T.J. said.

"Come on, Miss," The paramedic said as a few more paramedics wheeled a bed over to them. Carlos helped Ashley onto the bed. The paramedics put it back in the ambulance with Carlos off to the side, holding Ashley's hand.

"Its okay, Ash, they'll help you breathe," Carlos said, smoothing out her hair with his other hand as the ambulance rushed to the hospital.

* * *

tribalranger - I'm glad you like it.

Please review! KAO


	6. A Proposal

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

6. **A Proposal...**

Ashley walked out of the room she was put in.

"Oh man, I'm so tired," Ashley groaned.

"That answers your question," T.J. said to Cassie.

"I'm still gonna ask. Did they use an IV?" Cassie asked the yellow clad girl.

"Uh-hu," Ashley nodded.

The group left the hospital after signing out Ashley.

Ashley and Carlos laid in bed with James in Ashley's arms.

"I'm glad your parents are letting my family stay here," Ashley said.

"They won't mind it," Carlos said. "Will you marry me, Ashley?"

"Yes!" Ashley shrieked and they kissed. "Carlos, can we tell our parents in the morning, I'm kinda tired," she yawned.

"Sure," Carlos said. He took James and put him in the basinet. "So Ashley..." He turned back to see her asleep on his green comforter, smiling at her dreams. He tucked her in and got in with her. "'Night Ash."


	7. Me Too

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

7. **Me Too...**

Ashley walked into the Youth Center with Cassie pushing James in the stroller that Carlos and Ashley bought after the fire. They were getting married in five months and Ashley hadn't seen her fiancé all day.

"Do you think he'll be here?" Ashley asked Cassie for the millionth time.

"I think so," Cassie said as the walked inside. Justin and T.J. were sitting at a table.

"Girls, over here!" T.J. waved to them. The girls waved back and walked over to the table.

"How's my nephew?" Justin cooed picking James up out if the stroller.

"Where's..." Ashley started when music started playing. They turned to the stage. Carlos sat on a stool with a microphone. She sighed as he started singing "Me Too".

"(**_Ask in review if you want lyrics)"_** Carlos sang to Ashley.

Ashley ran up on stage and kissed Carlos. When they parted they both realized they were crying. Justin walked on stage with James and gave him to Carlos.

"I love you, Carlos," Ashley said.

"I love you too, Ashley," Carlos said.

"And we love you, James Stefan Vallerte," Ashley cooed. James giggled. "Yes we do."

"We certainly do, James," Carlos said.


	8. The Attack on the Rangers and James

**Power Rangers Turbo Adventure - My Baby**

8. **The Attack on the Rangers and James...**

**rangerfan - I already wrote an Ashley/Andros story. I hate them together. I didn't get many reviews either. I know this is cheesey, but its cute! I'm an AC fan.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Ashley, Carlos, Justin, Cassie, and T.J. were walking around Angel Grove Park with Ashley pushing James in the yellow and green stroller.

"Ice cream, Dada, ice cream!" Ashley whined.

"Don't be a baby!" Carlos said, before taking a bite of the lemon lime sherbet ice cream that they bought.

Cassie tried not to chock on her strawberry ice cream as she laughed at them. T.J. shook his head at the couple as he ate took a bite of the strawberry ice cream from his and Cassie's bowl of strawberry ice cream. Justin stifled his laughter as he took a sip of his blueberry smoothie.

"C'mon Carlos, I'm your wife," Ashley said.

"Fiancée," Carlos corrected.

"Whatever, I'm going to be in a yellow dress and you will be in a black tux and green shirt," Ashley said.

"I thought you wanted a traditional wedding," T.J. said.

"Well, it will be at Angle Grove Chapel since Ashley has her strong faith, but it's going to be close family, you three, and then Kat, Tommy, Adam, and Tanya," Carlos said.

"So that's Ashley's parents, brother and sister-in-law, Carlos's parents and brother, the three of us, the four others, and you two... so... sixteen people," Cassie said.

"Yeah," Ashley said, taking a bite of the ice cream she and Carlos were sharing. She laughed at Carlos. "I got the ice cream!" Carlos took it.

"Now who's laughing," Carlos laughed. James threw his rattle at Carlos. Everyone started laughing at Carlos. James blushed. "Oh, don't you start!" Justin picked up James.

"Don't get mad at him, he's only eight months," Justin said.

"So what!" Carlos exclaimed. Ashley took James.

"He's our son and so adorable. You can't stay mad at him for long," Ashley said.

"Yeah, you're right," Carlos said, taking James. "Sorry, James." He kissed his son and placed him back in the stroller.

A group of gangsters raced by on motorcycles and shot guns at the rangers and James. Cassie and Ashley screamed when the blasts went through the stroller and one through Carlos and T.J.'s shoulders.

"Come back here, bitches!" Cassie screamed, chasing after the motorcycles and tripping in her four inched heels onto the hard concrete street. Justin helped her up and they went back to the group.

Ashley held her son close. She pressed her cheek against James's cold cheek and cried.

"James," Ashley whispered. Justin took James to look at him.

"They missed him," Justin said. Ashley stopped crying and looked up.

"They did?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Oh, thank you, Lord," Ashley said, hugging Carlos.

"Ow!" Carlos winced, pulling away.

"Oh, sorry," Ashley said.

"We better get you two to the hospital," Cassie said.

"Yeah," Justin agreed. Carlos looked to Ashley. She nodded in agreement. He glared.

"Or the Camber!" Ashley suggested.

"I like that idea!" Carlos said.

"Me too!" T.J. said.

"Alright," Cassie sighed.

"Fine," Justin said. The group looked around to make sure it was clear and then teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Later...

"Will he be able to put a ring on my finger?" Ashley asked Justin.

"He didn't get his fingers cut off, Ashley, just got the shoulder blazed on the edge by the bullet," Justin explained.

"Ashley, where's James?" Carlos asked.

"I took him to Tanya and Adam's apartment," Ashley said and kissed Carlos on the cheek. Carlos took her hand as they looked back to Justin.

"Can T.J. and Carlos go home?" Cassie asked Justin.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Thank you, Dimitra," T.J. said.

"No problem, rangers," Dimitra said. They nodded and teleported home.

* * *

Ashley and Carlos walked up to Tanya and Adam's apartment and buzzed.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hi, Tanya, its Ashley and Carlos," Ashley said. "We're here to pick up James."

"I'll buzz you in, Kiddo," Tanya said. They heard a buzz and walked in and up to the fourth floor to room number four-oh-seven. Carlos knocked. The door opened to revile Tanya.

"Where are they?" Ashley asked.

"Adam's holding James as he sleeps in the chair in our room," Tanya said. "C'mon, I'll show you." Carlos and Ashley followed Tanya to Tanya and Adam's bedroom. Adam was asleep in the chair, holding a sleeping James in his arms.

"Awe, look at them, Carlos," Ashley said.

"You can baby-sit anytime... In fact, how about you guys move in with us!" Carlos said to Tanya. Tanya giggled at Carlos's suggestion.

Adam leaned forward a little and opened his eyes, going back to an upright seating poisiton. He looked at James.

"Hey kid," Adam whispered, holding James's head up. "At least you can sleep. Man, are Carlos and Ashley lucky to have a kid. I want one just like you, James. The most beautiful child in the world, I bet Ashley says that every morning. They must be really proud to be your parents. You're so perfect."

"Wait till he's up every night with a crying child," Carlos whispered. Ashley hit him in the backof the head.Tanya cleared her throat. Adam looked up and saw the three. He got up.

"Here," Adam said, handing James to Ashley.

"Thank you, Adam," Ashley said.

"No problem. Tanya, you have an interview soon," Adam said.

"Oh, right... well, Carlos, Ashley, nice seeing you, bring James by anytime, and have a great night, bye!" Tanya ran out.


End file.
